We're Babysitting Who?
by Emiko Sora
Summary: So the Bat kids are getting a threat from someone who apparently wants to take the little Robins for ransom. So what does the Bats do? Grabs the Young Justice team and gets them to take care of the little devils. Oh is Grayson going to enjoy this. P.S BABY/TODDLER DAMIAN! ENJOY AND HOPE YOU LIKE! RATED T for Jason's mouth... we need like a billion bars of soap for that kid. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**We're babysitting who?**

**Ok I was bored and still having issues on writing my other chapter for I Quit. Don't worry it's getting there, but again I was bored and trolling around Fanfiction. Got a bunch of ideas and wrote this. Don't judge me and read!**

**Dick-14**

**Jason-11**

**Tim-8**

**Damian-2**

"Team report to the mission room."

They heard the Dark Knight say over the intercom. They all just casually stopped whatever they were doing and did what they were told without Robin. Actually they weren't sure where their little baby bird went, but just left it at bay.

As they entered the room they saw Robin in his civvies talking to Batman. They weren't sure what they were talking about, not even Superboy could hear them. They continued like that for a few seconds and turned to the team. Batman had his usual blank look on his face while Robin had an amused one.

"You called sir?" asked our usually polite fish boy.

"Yes," he said and pulled up a picture of Robin/Dick **(Remember only Wally knows who he is.) **"Do you know who he is?"

"Ya." Artemis said annoyed. "Kid goes to the same school as me and is an annoying little troll."

Both Robin and Wally tried so hard not to laugh at the comment and as usual the Bats kept a straight face.

"Aside from that do you know anything else?"

"Ya he's the ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne a.k.a Gotham playboy and male version of Angelina Jolie." Wally said with a chuckle at the end. Robin gave him an amused smile that said, 'Bats is going to get you back for that comment'.

"Yes Wally you got that right, but to the matter at hand. Dick Grayson and his brothers were each sent a threatening letter by an unknown man. Mr. Wayne is one of our budget managers, which is why we are up to date with all our gadgets. The five of you will be protecting the four brothers until the man who sent the letters is arrested. You will also be staying at the manor until further notice."

"Wait the five of us?" M'gann asked. "Who's not going?"

"Robin." Batman said. "He's going to be joining me on trying to find the man faster so you don't have to stay longer than you must at the manor."

"Aw why does Robin get all the fun." Whined the speedster, Robin responded by sticking out his tongue and cackled away.

"You have two hours to pack all the necessary needs for at least three days if we're lucky." With that he dismissed the team and they each went to their respected rooms.

**Two Hours Later in the Bio Ship**

"So what else do we need to know about these kids anyway?" Asked an annoyed Conner, for some reason he thought they were babysitting the kids instead of being on an actual mission.

"Well." Wally said with a mouthful of chips. "The kids are loaded with cash. The first kid Dick Grayson is fourteen. I've meet him several times from when me and my uncle had to help the Dynamic Duo save him from several kidnappings."

"Kidnapped?" asked M'gann.

"Ya…" Wally said as he continued. "Since the kid is the oldest and is Bruce Wayne's ward he's much more valuable. Then there are the other kids Jason Todd, used to be in juve all the time, then there's Tim Drake, who parents got murdered when he was like four or something and there's the last one Damian Wayne the actual son of Bruce and no one knows who the mother is. The kid just came on his door step with a letter, tested and bam kid is actually his." He finished with a shrug and he felt stares.

He turned to face his team with very questionable looks. They all had the same question on their mind. How does Wally know all that? And as if reading their minds he spoke again.

"Me and Dick hang out a lot since he's been kidnapped like…" he stopped for a second as if trying to remember something. " You know what I don't even know how many times he's been kidnapped… Meh… I lost count after 40."

They looked surprised at the amount of times the kid might have been kidnapped, but then another questioned popped.

"So does that he knows your secret identity?" asked Kaldur.

"Ya he does and don't worry he doesn't know anyone else's…"

With that the rest of the ride was quiet. About an hour passed and they saw the manor up a head. The team minus Wally gaped at the size of the manor, no castle. The place was huge! They were told to land on the front lawn and put the ship in camouflage mode.

They did as they were told, landed and went to the front porch. They minus Wally just stared at the door until Kaldur knocked on the door. A man in his mid-sixties opened the door; he wore a tuxedo with a black vest and white gloves.

"Good afternoon." He spoke in a refine British accent. "You must be the young heroes that are here to protect the young masters."

"Yes." Kaldur spoke.

"Good then please come in and leave your luggage by the door. I shall put them in your room and Master Dick shall escort you to your rooms once you get to meet him and his brothers." He said as he eyed the group as they entered and left their stuff right where he told them. "Also my name is Alfred and if you need anything just call."

He lead them done a long hallway and spoke again. "One more thing I must add… you won't be able to meet Master Bruce during your stay because he is currently in a meeting in California and won't be back for a week."

The team again minus Wally lifted an eyebrow. What kind of father would leave their children alone when they were in danger? Maybe that's why they were called.

They reached the door at the end of the hall and put his hand on the handle. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking and the team were immediately on the defense. They opened the door and were surprised by the scene before them. They saw one teen to who they believed was Dick and it appeared he was trying to pry off a boy that looked a little younger than him that was on top of another boy who looked like he was eight, and next to them was a toddler who casually was drinking out of a sippy cup with the TV on with some cartoon showing.

"Jason let go of Tim already!" yelled Dick.

"No! This little turd broke my favorite video game again!" he shouted trying to punch Tim, but Dick caught his arms.

"I said it was an accident Jason!" The younger boy shouted.

"Accident my ass you little brat! Come here!" he said as tried to escape the others grasp.

The toddler got up from where he was and started hitting his cup against Tim's face.

"Damian you little devil get away from me! Dick why does everyone hate me!" Tim shouted.

The team continued to stare at the scene before them in disbelief until Wally started busting out laughing and the butler muttering something about a raise.

Dick turned and saw the team.

"Wally help me with these devils now!" he shouted to the ginger.

Wally continued to laugh for a few more minutes, caught his breathe and pulled the toddler from Tim and helped Dick take off Jason from Tim. As soon as they pried them from each other Dick turned back at the team.

"Ha ha ha… sorry you had to see that. Hi my name is Richard Grayson, but please call me Dick." He said as he shook hands with everyone. "And welcome to Wayne Manor."

**Well that's the end of chapter one. There will be two or three more chapters to come so wait until then!**

**~Read and Review my little readers~**

**Flames will be given to Damian to set on fire… until next time my fellow readers and followers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**Meant to update this on Saturday, but had an event I needed to go to and I lost the internet on Sunday which my mom did not pay for until today so ya. So in honor of me getting my internet back is a new chapter for this fic.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything minus idea. If I owned Young Justice… you don't want to know.**

**Warning: Sassy Dick! **

"Hi my name is Richard Grayson, but please call me Dick and welcome at Wayne Manor." Dick said. He was wearing a black long sleeve with grey tight pants, and black converses. He had his hair more ruffled than usual due to him trying to get Jason off of Tim and you could see his eyes. The team minus Wally and Artemis **(school)** were surprised on how light blue his eyes were. His eye color was similar to Conner, but way lighter and had a hint of mischievous humor.

In fact all four of them had a similar eye color, Dick being the brightest, then Tim, Jason and Damian. They even had the same shade of hair. Are you sure they aren't related?

Aqualad step forward.

"Hello, I am Aqualad, but please call me Kaldur and these are my teammates." Kaldur said as he pointed to the team. "I presume you know Kid Flash."

Robin smiled. "Ya me and Wally go way back." He said as he picked up Damian from the floor.

M'gann floated in front of the boys. Dick was in between Jason and Tim and Damian was resting in Dick's arms.

"Hi my name is Miss Martian." She said super perky, she turned to Superboy and grabbed his arm. "And this Superboy."

Superboy just grunted.

Artemis was leaning against the door frame and turned to see the group. "Hi. Artemis." She said quickly. She always felt suspicious around Dick, she felt like she always knew him somewhere before, but couldn't figure it out.

"Well nice meeting you." Dick said with a very smug look. "Well since we know your names let me introduce you to my brothers."

He lifted Damian lightly. "This little guy here is Damian." Damian was wearing a black shirt with a yellow Batman symbol in the middle of his shirt, blue jeans and black toddler converses. His hair was short and black with a little bit of a shagged look. His expression was different than most toddlers, instead of him with the eye of wonder and wanting to touch everything; his was bored. As if he saw this stuff every day.

"He's two." Damian made a tt noise and buried his face in Dick's neck as if to not be disturbed.

He chuckled lightly at Damian's behavior and tilted his head to left.

"Kid on the left is Tim, he's eight." M'gann almost cooed at the sight of Tim trying to hide behind Dick legs. Tim was wearing a red shirt with black jeans and Nike shoes. His hair was a bit long, longer than Dicks that made him even cuter by the way he was trying to hide. "He's a little shy."

He tilted his head to his right towards Jason. "The evil twerp on my right is Jason. He's eleven."

"Aw thanks for the love Grayson." Jason said sarcastically. Jason was wearing a red hoodie with black cargo pants **(Conner style) **and red with black Vans. His hair was a combination on Dick's and Tim's hair, with Dick's shaggy look and Tim's style.

Robin just rolled his eyes and handed Damian to him.

"Ok I want you guys to go with Alfred to your rooms and please don't fight or break anything." He said as he turned to Alfred and gave him a nod of approval, he nodded back. The three boys left the room.

He turned back at the team and smiled.

"Well as you know you guys are going to be staying here for three days. Protecting me and my brothers and blah, blah, blah. I'm not going to bore you with details you know, but let's have some fun. We are going to have a tour of the mansion." He said as he motion them outside the door.

**Later**

"… So the gym is here on left wing of the manor and a bit of advice if you want to train in there, be there between 8 and 10 in the morning, noon and 8 o'clock at night." He said as they passed the gym. "My brothers and I go in there a lot and you can join us, but I'm not sure it'll be up to your game."

"And what makes you think it won't be up to our game?" Asked a somewhat insulted Superboy; thinking that being the clone of Superman you get better recognition.

Dicked eyed Superboy with a hint of glimmer that was all too familiar.

"If a speedster couldn't handle it what makes you capable." He said with a very smug look.

Uh Oh…

Superboy's left eye twitched.

'_Conner calm down…' _M'gann said telepathically.

'_Are you sure I can't break his face just a little. That damn smug look is pissing me off.'_ He said telepathically angry.

'_Ya, breaking his face won't be a good idea as much I'd like to help you with that we can't. One he's the ward of a millionaire, two Supey we don't know this kid for all we know he could be some assassin or something.' _Artemis said.

Wally wanted to laugh so hard at the argument that was going on while standing next to Dick as he raised an amused eyebrow. He leaned towards the speedster.

"A mad super?" he said with his signature smile.

"And an archer." Wally said.

They continued on with the tour, pool in the backyard much to Kaldur liking, an outdoor set for track and archery challenge, with all access to the arcade and TV room.

"Oh before I take you to your rooms, the first three doors on the left in the south wing are weapon rooms. No one is allowed to go in there unless it is strictly important or has permission, but everything else is free to explore. Just don't break anything, Wally and Clark Kent both owe Bruce enough money for me to already retire for the rest of my life." he said with a chuckle.

The team all stared at Wally with interest and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh accident." He said with an unsure smile. The team just groaned, _'Typical Wally.'_

The team went upstairs to where they would be staying. The rooms were simple; with beige walls, wooden floors, queen size bed, a drawer and a flat screen TV.

"Well." Robin said as they entered through the doors. "Breakfast at eight, lunch at noon and dinner at eight." He eyed Wally and smirked. "Sorry Wally, but Alfred is making you eat normal size meals for the next three days."

Wally turned back at Robin with a face of horror. He immediately went on his knees in front of Robin.

"No! Why is Alfred doing this to me." He asked on the verge of tears.

Rob chuckled. "Sorry man, but Alfred's getting you back for eating out a month's worth in a day."

"Really Wally… really a month's worth? Really?" Artemis asked.

"Don't ask."

The team settled into their rooms and could sleep whenever while Robin went to check on his brothers.

It was 9:18 PM

He checked Tim's room, he was reading. Jason was playing some of his video games in his room and Damian was sleeping.

He actually was surprised that they listened, normally someone would have ended up on the floor by now and it wasn't going to be Alfred. He hoped that they behaved and nothing happens I mean… what could possibly go wrong?

**The Next Day**

"Master Dick, please awake everyone is waiting for you in the dining hall for breakfast." Alfred said as he opened the curtains of his room.

He groaned, got up and changed into some grey sweats and a white shirt. As he got to the stairs he stopped in his tracks. On the chandelier on top of the staircase was Damian with his sippy cup and a very bored expression. He saw Dick and his expression changed from bored to 'get-me-down-from-here-now-so-I-can-kill-whoever-p ut-me-up-here'.

"Jason!" he shouted.

"What!" he heard him shout from the dining hall.

"Who put Damian on the chandelier… again?"

He heard a collection of what and saw that everyone came out to see. Every minus M'gann raised an eyebrow while she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Ok whatever you're thinking Grayson it wasn't me this time." Jason said in a rather calm voice.

Dick just rolled his eyes and looked at Tim. His face had guilt written all over it, but to others it seem like he was calm. He sighed.

"Miss Martian do you mind getting my brother." He asked as he began walking down the stairs.

She nodded, floated up to the chandelier and grabbed the toddler. He started squirming in her hold and balled his little hands into fist; banging them against her chest. When she landed, she immediately handed him to Dick.

"Is he always this rowdy?" she asked.

He sighed again. "You don't know the half of it."

They went back to the dining hall and begun to eat. About ten minutes into the meal Tim was complaining about someone kicking him under the table and BAM! A food war started between Jason, Tim and Damian. Eggs, bacon, fruit, oatmeal and anything else surrounding them were thrown.

"Is it always like this?" asked Kaldur towards Alfred.

"No sir. Yesterday we had pancakes and surprisingly during dinner nothing happen." He said.

After the whole ordeal Tim and Jason were force to clean up while Damian was put in a corner.

"Hey do you have movies we can watch R-Dick?" Wally asked.

Robin eyed him as he caught the almost R to his name. He knew Wally was smart and if he didn't want to be waking up breathing through a tube, complementary from the Bats and him; he better be quiet.

"Ya, there in the TV room. You guys can go ahead I need to take care of something." He said as he walked ahead of them.

When they split Superboy spoke.

"He's hiding something."

Wally heart stops. "Uh what makes you think that?"

"I don't know, but I feel like he knows something about us while we know nothing about him."

"Oh. Heh…heh…heh I bets its nothing." He said rather shakily.

Superboy just grunted as they continued to walk towards the TV room.

**Well this chapter ends here for today. This chapter was more of a filler with a light touch of what's in store for our heroes. ZOMG SUPEY IS GETTING SUSPCIOUS THAT'S NOT GOOD!**

**Ok so I have quick question.**

**Who do you want me to make the most suffer?**

**Aqualad?**

**Miss Martian?**

**Kid Flash?**

**Superboy?**

**You choose!**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LITTLE DUCKIES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three!**

**Sorry for the late update. If you want to know why, please check out the fourth chapter of I Quit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own YJ or anything involving DC.**

**ENJOY**

"Kid… what are you doing?"

Artemis was standing in hallway as she was returning from the bathroom, watching Jason carry a rather large box.

"None of your business!" he said as he stuck out his tongue.

She raised her hands in defense. "Hey kid calm down. I'm not going to do anything, but by the looks of it you're going to prank someone."

Jason raised his eyebrow, put down his box and stood in front of her while crossing his arms. He smirked as Artemis did the same. He stuck out his hand and she took it.

"Me and you are going to be good friends." He said.

"So, who's our victim?" she asked coolly.

Jason smile grew wider. "It's someone we both have an equal hate towards…"

… Uh Oh…

**Batcave**

"So? Bats any new information?" asked Robin as he messed with one of the many batarangs.

"No." Batman said. "It may be just another reporter prank to get a headline, but just to be save, I'm gonna visit some old friends."

They smirk, and then Robin groans. "I wish I was actually with you. I'm bored."

Batman raised an eyebrow. "Bored? That's a first. Your brothers haven't bothered, pranked or scared anyone yet?" Sounding surprised.

"Well no. Yesterday Jason tackled Tim, while I tried to stop Jason and Damian just grabbed his 'cup of doom' and beat Tim with it in the span of two minutes. Oh and Jason broke another vase, but don't worry it was one if the cheap ones. Oh and Tim put Damian on a chandelier again." Dick said as he discarded the rang and stretched. "But it won't be long until Jason pranks someone and Damian throwing stuff at someone. Knowing Jason he'll probably go for KF and Damian… I'm not sure yet, but we'll figure it out."

"Just keep your brothers safe Dick." Bruce said with a stern voice. "We don't want another event? Now do we?"

"You're never gonna let that go? Are you?" he asked.

"Dick." Bruce warned.

"Ok. Ok. I get it, but for the record it was Alfred's fault."

Batman just rolled his eyes and cut the call.

**TV Room**

"Are you Superman's son?"

The question and voice caught them off guard. Neither of them heard him or scene him come in, but in front of them was Tim standing there very innocently. His hands were behind his back and head tilted to the side like an owl. Kaldur and Conner raised their eyebrows.

"Are you?" Tim asked again.

Several awkward moments passed until he finally responded.

"No." he grunted. Tim continued to stare as he went to the side of the couch Conner was on.

"You sure? You look a lot like the boy scout."

"Boy scout?" asked Kaldur.

Tim shooed the question and continued talking.

"Ya, but your hair is awesomer, that one curl thing on his forehead is just plain stupid. Though you seem like a grump, but you're probably nice with your friends. Like my daddy." Tim said with a cheeky smile.

Superboy gave a ghost smile. He liked this kid plus he has the guts to insult Superman as if it was nothing. Oh ya he liked this kid.

**Damian's Room**

"Can you please stop?" M'gann pleaded as Damian threw a building block at her head. Damian gave an evil smile and threw another block at the Martian, but harder.

"Ow!" she yelped as she rubbed said spot and looked at the toddler. Alfred had asked M'gann to take Damian to his room and to keep him company until Dick came to grab him. She completely agreed to it because he looked so innocent and sweet in the butler arms, but once they were alone he was evil. He kept throwing stuff at her. Apparently he was using her as a target and was enjoying it.

"I thought human children were nice." She thought aloud as Damian continued to hit her with his 'blocks of doom'.

**TV Room**

"NO. Up is to jump, down is to roll, right and left." Tim explained to Kaldur and Conner.

Tim grew bored of just sitting around and decided to play video games and when he asked if they wanted to play. He was shocked that they didn't know how to play and it his 'mission' to teach them. They continue to sorta play, but Tim groaned at how bad they were still playing.

"You guys really stink at this." He stated.

"Now Timmy that rude." A voice said. They jumped minus Tim and saw Dick leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Dick!" Tim said as he got up from the couch and grabbed his leg. "Finally! Someone worthy."

"Ha. Ha." Dick laughed sarcastically. He looked around and realized that a few people were missing. His eyes widen in realization. "Where are Wally and Jason?"

Everyone just looked around and shrugged.

"I'll be right back. Tim keep doing whatever you're doing." Dick said as he went to Jason's room.

As he reached Jason room, he tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"What?" Jason's voice rang.

"Jason. Do you have Wally there hostage in your room for revenge?" he asked calmly.

A few minutes of silence passed.

"If I said no would you leave?" he asked.

Dick sighed and picked the lock on the door. When he opens the door he saw Wally, Jason and Artemis in there. Wally was tied to a chair with duct tape on his mouth and headphone on. He mentally face palmed and glared at both of them.

He went over to Wally, undid the ropes, took the duct tape off his mouth and removed the headphones.

"Walls? Hey man are you ok?" he asked as he tried to get Wally out of his daze.

"So… much… auto tune…" he said slowly with eyes.

"Ok what did you make him listen to?" Dick asked in a low voice.

"Uh… Justin Bieber." Jason said.

Robin rolled his eyes and smacked Jason over the head. He looked at Artemis.

"And aren't you supposed to be the good guy here?" he asked.

"Hey. Payback is payback." She said.

"Payback yes, but torture no."

Wally finally manages to get his voice back. "Out of all the things you could torture me with! You pick the one with most auto tune. I would have rather listened to One Direction!" Flaying his arms around.

"Well stop bugging me." Artemis said.

"And don't take my games without my permission." Jason added.

Dick just sighed. "So where's Damian?"

"With the alien chick; in his room." Jason said.

"Thanks." Dick said as he stepped out of the room.

As Dick went down the hall and entered the youngest Bat room he wanted to laugh and groan at the same time.

**20 Minutes Later**

"I think she's waking up."

M'gann opens her eyes slowly as the bright sunlight blinded her for a few moments.

"What happen?" she asked as she rubbed her head feeling a slight bump.

Wally was next to her and helped her up.

"Uh… a two year old manages to knock you out." Wally stated, trying to silence his laughter.

"Here, this will help." Dick said as he handed her an ice pack. "Sorry that my brother did that to you, actually you're lucky. Most people that watch him get more than a block to the head."

"But isn't he a child." She questioned.

"Ya, a 'child'" Jason said. '_An evil little ex-train assassin._'

As if reading his mind Damian threw his cup at Jason's head.

"OW! Why you evil little son of a-"

"Jason!" Dick said sternly.

Jason grunted and walks out the room.

Dick sighed. "Are you alright Miss M?"

"Ya I'll be fine. For a small child he is very strong." She said as she got up and put the ice pack her bump. "Let's go check on Superboy and Kaldur."

As they went down the stairs M'gann could feel shivers down her spine as Damian Bat glared her. This kid scared her with his negative emotions and he was so young.

As they were about to pass the main room Dick stops.

"Hey kid? What are you doing?" asked Artemis.

"Something isn't right." He said.

"What do you mean?" asked M'gann.

"It's too quiet…" Jason stated. As the rest looked around wondering what they were talking about; Dick, Jason and even Damian were on edge. They heard no Alfred or his music and they also heard static. They might not be able to hear it, but they knew the sound.

As they continued to walk with caution Jason's and Dick's hands immediately grabbed their utility belts, but kept them hidden underneath their clothing. Yet both failed to notice a shadow behind them until…

_ZAP!_

The shadow from behind shocked both Wally and Artemis until they passed out. M'gann telepathically threw the man to the other side as another appeared from the shadows and shocked her as well. She screamed and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Who are you?" shouted Jason as he and his brother got into a stance.

"Why my little princes, you couldn't have forgotten me already?" a feminine voice asked.

Both pairs of eyes widen in shock as they saw the figure step out of the shadows.

"Aw hell…" both whispered.

**Hope you liked this chapter. In honest ways I actually didn't like the outcome of this chapter. I rewritten this chapter a couple times and this was the outcome of which I liked the most. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it was a bit rushed.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW MY DUCKIES!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LITTLE DUCKIES!**


End file.
